supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Kleine grüne Männchen
Kleine grüne Männchen ist die neunte Folge der sechsten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Während Sam und Dean eine UFO-Sichtung untersuchen, wird Dean in einem Maisfeld entführt. Als er zurückkommt, entdeckt er jedoch, dass er es hier nicht mit Außerirdischen, sondern mit Feen zu tun hat. Unglücklicherweise kann nur Dean die Feen, die ihn angreifen, sehen. Aus diesem Grund gestaltet sich die Verfolgung und das Aufhalten der Feen äußerst schwierig. Doch die beiden Brüder werden noch mehr überrascht, denn Sams Untersuchungen führen sie zur einer Welt voller Elfen, Gnome und Kobolde. Handlung In Elwood, Indiana, verschwinden auf mysteriöse Weise vier Menschen nacheinander. Als dann auch noch verbrannte Kreise im Maisfeld und helle Lichter am Himmel auftauchen, steht für die Bewohner der Stadt fest, dass es sich um Aktivitäten von Außerirdischen handeln muss. Der berühmte UFO-Jäger Wayne Whittaker ist bereits vor Ort, als Sam und Dean in der Stadt eintreffen, um den Fall zu untersuchen. Als Zeitungsreporter getarnt, beginnen sie mit der Befragung der Bewohner und Augenzeugen. Marion, die letzte Befragte, glaubt nicht, dass es sich um UFOs handelt, sondern dass Feen für alles verantwortlich sind. Sam ist alles andere als davon überzeugt und zeigt dies auch deutlich, indem er Marion beleidigt. Dean kann die Situation retten und weist Sam darauf hin, dass er mit den Zeugen umsichtiger umgehen und sich in sie einfühlen muss, so wie er es gemacht hat, als er noch eine Seele hatte. Sam soll sich um andere und nicht nur um sich selbst kümmern. Und obwohl Sam und Dean sich darauf geeinigt hatten, dass Sam von nun an ehrlich ist, sprechen sie ab, dass Sam ab sofort Mitgefühl und Sorgen gegenüber anderen vorspielen soll. Die beiden besuchen den Uhrenmacher Brennan, den Vater des ersten Opfers, und befragen ihn zu seinem verschwundenen Sohn Patrick. Während der Befragung verhält sich Brennan äußerst merkwürdig. Er erzählt, dass sein Sohn entführt worden ist, aber Sam und Dean ihm nicht helfen können. Er schmeißt beide aus seinem Laden. Als sie weg sind, dreht Mr. Brennan sich in die Richtung einer Uhr und fragt, ob er alles richtig gemacht hat, daraufhin bewegt sie sich. Während Sam Brennan beobachtet, fährt Dean zu dem Maisfeld, in dem Patrick verschwunden ist. Als Dean dort ankommt, ruft Sam ihn an und berichtet ihm, dass Brennan bisher nichts Ungewöhnliches unternommen hat. Plötzlich sieht Dean ein helles Licht am Himmel. Er versucht, vor dem Licht zu fliehen, und schreit ins Telefon, dass er gerade eine unheimliche Begegnung mit einem UFO hat. Dean misslingt die Flucht und er verschwindet im Strahl des Lichts. Sam, der nun auch das Verschwinden seines Bruders untersucht, findet im Maisfeld nur Deans Handy. Als nächstes besucht er ein provisorisches Camp, das von Menschen, die UFO-Erscheinungen folgen, eingerichtet wurde. Unter ihnen befindet sich auch Wayne Whittaker. Sam fragt ihn, wie man Außerirdische jagt. Doch als Wayne ihm nur Unmengen an Seiten mit unnützen Interviews mit Menschen, die unheimliche Begegnungen hatte, geben kann, ist Sam alles andere als begeistert. Er sagt Wayne, dass er als UFO-Jäger nutzlos ist und verlässt mit Sparrow Jennings, die Interesse an Sam und seinem verschwundenen Bruder zeigt und ihre Hilfe anbietet, das Camp. Stunden später taucht Dean in einem Lichtstrahl wieder in dem Maisfeld auf. Er fährt zurück zu ihrem Motel und findet Sam und Sparrow zusammen im Bett vor. Dean denkt, dass er nur eine Stunde weg war und ist von Sam enttäuscht, da er statt nach seinem Bruder zu suchen, lieber Sex hat. Sam erklärt ihm, dass er mehrere Stunden weg war. Dean erzählt von seiner unheimlichen Begegnung, er konnte jedoch nur Lichter und keine Gestalten erkennen. Später in einer Bar diskutieren die beiden wieder über Sams fehlende Seele. Sam versteht nicht, warum er keinen Sex haben kann, wenn sein Bruder verschwunden ist und er bereits alles Mögliche getan hat, um ihn zu finden. Dean erklärt ihm, dass er das nicht machen würde, wenn er eine Seele hätte, stattdessen würde er leiden und sich Sorgen machen. Sam erwidert daraufhin, dass eine Seele zu haben, anscheinend mit Leiden gleichgesetzt werden kann. Als die beiden gehen wollen, sieht Dean einen Mann, der wie ein Bettler aussieht, am Fenster stehen, Sam kann ihn jedoch nicht sehen. Während Sam in der Bibliothek nach weiteren Hinweisen sucht, sitzt Dean im Motel und durchsucht das Internet, als die Tür aufspringt und ein kleines Licht hereinfliegt. Das Licht, eine kleine, leuchtende, nackte Frau, beginnt sofort Dean zu verprügeln, doch dieser fängt sie mit Hilfe der Mikrowelle ein und kocht sie darin. Als er Sam später die Überreste zeigen will, kann dieser sie nicht sehen. Sam zählt eins und eins zusammen und kommt zu dem Entschluss, dass Feen für die unheimlichen Begegnungen verantwortlich sein müssen. Aus diesem Grund suchen die beiden Marion noch einmal auf. Sie erzählt Sam und Dean, dass Feen nicht nur klein und süß sind, sondern auch aussehen können wie Gnome oder Gobelins. Die Feen haben bisher nur erstgeborene Söhne entführt. Man kann sie auch nur sehen, wenn man von ihnen entführt wurde. Weiterhin erzählt sie, dass Feen Sahne mögen, Eisen und Silber aber nicht vertragen. Wenn vor den Feen Zucker oder Salz verschüttet wird, müssen sie jedes einzelne Korn zählen. Auf ihrem Rückweg sehen sie, wie Brennan jede Menge Sahneverpackungen in seinen Laden schleppt. Sie beschließen, dass Dean den Laden untersucht und Sam weiterhin Brennan beobachtet. Als Dean in den Laden einbricht, sieht er, wie mehrere Elfen Uhren anfertigen. Daraufhin informiert er Sam, der Brennan damit konfrontiert. Brennan gesteht, dass er einen Kobold herbei geschworen hat, damit dieser sein Uhrmachergeschäft rettet. Im Gegenzug sollte Brennan den Elfen und Feen einen dauerhaften Unterschlupf gewähren. Dass der Kobold die Erstgeborenen entführt, war in dem Vertrag nicht vorgesehen. Sam und Brennan machen sich zusammen auf den Weg zum Laden, um das Gegenritual zu vollziehen. Währenddessen wird Dean von dem bereits bekannten Bettler verfolgt. Als er versucht, ihm eine Falle zu stellen, greift er versehentlich einen kleinwüchsigen Mann an und wird anschließend wegen eines Hassverbrechens verhaftet und ins Gefängnis gebracht. Alsbald taucht der Bettler, der eigentlich eine böse Fee oder ein Redcap ist, auf und verprügelt Dean. Sam und Brennan erreichen den Laden. Als Brennan beginnt, den Gegenzauber aufzusagen, wird er von Wayne Whittaker, der ein Kobold ist, getötet. Whittaker versucht, mit Sam einen Vertrag auszuhandeln. Er bietet Sam an, ihm seine Seele wiederzubringen, jedoch lehnt Sam ab. Der Versuch, Whittaker zu töten, schlägt fehl und die beiden kämpfen, bis Sam eine Dose Salz verschüttet und Whittaker so gezwungen ist, jedes Korn zu zählen. Dies verschafft Sam Zeit das Gegenritual erfolgreich beenden. Da nun alle Feen verschwunden sind, ist auch Dean gerettet und wird am nächsten Morgen aus dem Gefängnis entlassen, da die Anklage fallen gelassen wurde. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Wayne Whittaker *Sparrow Jennings *Mr. Brennan Vorkommende Wesen *Elfen *Engel Musik *'All That for Me' von Chris Jones *'Country with Bump' von The Neil Nelson Band *'Space Oddity' von David Bowie Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Clap Your Hands If You Believe… (Klatschen Sie wenn Sie glauben, ...) *'Spanisch:' Si Crees, Aplaude... (Wenn Sie glauben, Applaudieren ...) *'Französisch:' Rencontre du troisième type (Begegnung der dritten Art) *'Italienisch:' Se Ci Credi Batti Le Mani (Wenn sie es glauben, klatschen sie die Hände) *'Portugiesisch:' Bata Palmas Se Você Acredita (Klatschen Sie wenn Sie glauben, ...) *'Tschechisch:' Ať zatleská, kdo tomu věří (Applaudieren sie, wenn sie es glauben) *'Ungarisch:' Tündérek sötétben (Dunkle Elfen) *'Finnisch:' Totuus on siellä jossain (Die Wahrheit ist irgendwo da draußen) Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 06